As used in this application “situational awareness” means the perception of environmental elements with respect to time and/or space, the comprehension of their meaning, and the projection of their status after some variable has changed, such as time. Situational awareness is reduced by disturbances or distractions in the environment.
As used in this application, “muscle memory” refers to both consolidating a specific motor task into memory through repetition along with the observation that various muscle-related tasks seem to be easier to perform after previous practice, even if the task has not been performed for a while.
Presently no sports equipment utilizes increased situational awareness to develop muscle memory like the present invention.